Digital touchscreens are being adopted for avionics displays. For avionics applications where a touchscreen is the sole source of pilot control for critical functions, failure of the touchscreen may be catastrophic. A single point of failure can cause the entire touchscreen to become unusable. Separate touchscreens may cover separate portions of a display; however, each touchscreen is still susceptible to a single point of failure, and a failure of either touchscreen renders a portion of the display unusable. Such failure may affect operator proficiency even though the display is not completely disabled.